Sisters
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Part of the "So No One" verse, now complete on here. Growing up an only child, Rachel was unaware that the mother that she never knew until now; went on to have a family of her own, one that for Rachel means that she has two half sisters. How accepting will that of Shelby's family be to that of Rachel? And will they be able to get along? Runs in conjunction with "Mommy Dearest"


_A/N: Okay so yes, it's another story from me! But this one runs in conjunction with that of another that is currently being published on here, called "Mommy Dearest".  
This story is taken from that of Shelby's perspective more; and will also see the sisters that Rachel never knew she had being featured as well that of Shelby's husband.  
The characters from Glee that you do recognize do not belong to me; I just like taking them and having some fun with them. However those that you do not know are solely that of mine, and cannot be used without my permission.  
For the purpose of this story, I had to come up with a visual representation of that of Rachel's half sisters (it's the way I am best at writing when I can see something in my mind) - and as you will see from the cover art of this, they are two familiar brunettes from their own successful television shows and also music careers.  
Kendrix is Lucy Hale visualization and Samantha is Selena Gomez visualization.  
_

 _Anyway I hope you enjoy this little short story, and you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow!  
_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Growing up Shelby Corcoran, had seen how hard it was for her uncle and his partner to have a child that they could partly call theirs; and when she was in her final year of college, she made the decision to become a surrogate for a couple that were unable to have a child of their own.

When she came to share these views with some people within her life, they quickly tried to get her to rethink her decision; wondering how she thought she could possibly give up a child that was also so much a part of her, as well as that of the man she was carrying it for; and not be in anyway involved in that of the upbringing. But Shelby, knew that this was something that she strongly believed in; and removing those negative people from her life, she set herself up to maybe be a potential surrogate for a couple who may be in need of one.

When she registered for the surrogacy program, she was made aware of what all the legal procedures were and that depending on that of the ones she may become a surrogate for; it was entirely up to them if she would be involved in any aspect of the child's life.

After having been in the program for almost six months, she got a call one day asking her if she would be interested in meeting a couple of men, to maybe have their dream of a child. Knowing this is why she signed up for this in the first place, she quickly agreed; and met the two men by the name of Leroy and Hiram Berry, who lived nearby in Lima, Ohio; and dreamed of having their own child.  
When she met the two men, Shelby could see that the child would be bought up with a lovely family and would be something that she could help give the two men; and when she got a phone call from the agency, telling her that they had chosen her to be the surrogate mother; she couldn't have been more thrilled that she was able to help them achieve their dream.  
Starting the necessary hormonal treatment, and going through the tests to make sure that she was completely ready for the pregnancy, mid way through that of 1986; she was impregnated with that of the sperm from Hiram Berry, in the hopes that the pregnancy would be successful.  
Nine months later, to the delight of a very excited Leroy and Hiram; she gave birth to a healthy little girl, that the two men name Rachel Barbra Berry.  
Handing over the little girl to the two men, wasn't a hard thing to do, as she kept in her mind that she was giving these men the most precious thing ever, and that was a daughter that would call them both 'Daddy'.

However as the years went by, she often wondered of the girl and was sometimes just tempted to maybe look for her, and see what the girl she had helped create was like now. That she believed though should be the choice of that the girl she gave birth to, and she lived in hope that maybe one day she would reach out to her and that maybe they could get to know one another.

#SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS##SISTERS#

PRESENT DAY:

Shelby got to her home in Eastchester, the evening that Rachel had come to the dress shop; and she opened the front door of the vast property that she along with her husband Dustin had built in 2002, the year when their youngest daughter Samantha was born.  
Placing her bags by the front door, she headed down to the basement which Dustin used part of as an editing studio for his work; and saw her husband busy at work going over some footage from a shoot he had done the day before, to get ready to take to the music producers and song artist before it was released to the public along with the song.

"Hey" said Dustin, as he saw her come down the stairs and he stopped the video and took off his headphones.

"Hey" replied Shelby, going over to him and quickly kissed him. "Is this the new Mercedes Jones video?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Dustin, with a nod. "And I really don't like it at all"

"Don't like it?" asked Shelby. "How come?"

"I just feel as if she is being a complete sell out with her music now" replied Dustin. "She use to be inspiring and different; like her first video that I ever did for 'Colorblind', that was truly amazing and beautiful, but now she is just like every other one else out there; only thinking about the fame and money"

"That was a beautiful video" said Shelby. "Proving that love no matter what color, race, sexuality or religion; can all love one another"

"It was" said Dustin, with a nod.

"But I guess in the end really, it is all about the fame and money" said Shelby.

"Hmm" replied Dustin, with a nod. "So how was the rest of your day"

"It was good" said Shelby, with a nod. "I still cannot believe that I finally got to meet Rachel"

"You have been dreaming for a long time that she would one day want to find you" said Dustin.

"Yes" replied Shelby. "And I cannot wait for you and the girls to be able to meet her either"

"Well first you have to actually tell Kenz and Sami, that they have an older half sister" said Dustin. "And the story behind it all"

Shelby nodded. "I asked them both to come home for dinner tomorrow night, I figured I can tell them then"

"And they both said yes to dinner, I take it" said Dustin. "After all I very much doubt either of our daughters would turn down your home cooking"

"Kenz said yes she will be here" said Shelby, with a laugh. "And haven't heard back from Sami yet, but I'm positive like you said, she would not turn down my cooking for her"

"Definitely not" said Dustin, with a laugh. "And when the girls are here, it's the only time I get to have a decent meal as well"

"Oh that is not true and you know it" said Shelby, with a laugh also.

"Okay maybe not entirely" replied Dustin. "But it does mean that you end up with a lot of leftovers, which then means great lunches for the next few days"

"Hmm" said Shelby. "Well I take it you have been down here all day today, and therefore haven't eaten much?"

"I had some corn chips after a salad sandwich for lunch and also a root beer" replied Dustin. "But I am sure whatever you're cooking for dinner will be a lot better than that"

"Lasagne?" asked Shelby.

"Sounds delicious" replied Dustin.

"Okay, I will go and get started on that" said Shelby, with a nod. "And let you get back to editing this video"

"Sure, I shouldn't be too much longer with it" replied Dustin. "I can't make wondrous stuff out of what is essentially nonsense"

"I'm sure whatever you do, will be brilliant" said Shelby, with a smile and quickly kissed her husband.

"You're too kind" said Dustin, with a laugh.

"I know" replied Shelby, with a laugh of her own. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready"

"Sure hon" said Dustin. "Thanks"

Shelby smiled as Dustin put his headphones back on and went back to editing the video he was working on; and she headed up stairs to the kitchen to get a start on dinner, and as she did she couldn't help but think to how she was going to tell her two daughters tomorrow night, about that of their older half sister.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this and where it is going?! How do you think Kendrix and Samantha will react to knowing that they have an older half sister out there that they never knew about? And will they get along with Rachel?_

 _The next chapter, should be up soon; and all will be answered._  
 _Until next time,_

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
